


miles after

by atroxareia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Business AU, Established (secret) relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oikage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia/pseuds/atroxareia
Summary: The two of them, just a little while longer.





	miles after

**Author's Note:**

> Oikage week.. day .. ummm
> 
> Originally, I actually wrote another story, but it ended up too big to make it a one-shot and .. I have too many on-going stories (well, WILL have too many at the end of the week events, there are two more coming your way) so I wrote another one that won't get too long for its own good and postponed the big fic XD

 

After a long day of work when everyone’s gone home, they stay a little while longer.

Just a little while.

It’s always possible to find a passable excuse,  _no need for it to be perfect,_  as Oikawa has whispered one too many times into Kageyama’s ear, amused by his lover’s obsession to get their deceit irrefutable.

“We have paperwork to go through for next month’s merger,” Oikawa says with ease when Kageyama stays silent and tense in the face of their colleague, wondering if this sort of thing had become a habit for Oikawa long before they even knew each other, but when it’s  _him_  being questioned, Kageyama answers just as surely, with a blank face, clear and curt and there’s no room for discussion, which makes Oikawa smile at this side of him he is awfully fond of. It is never met with amused expressions or raised eyebrows, since their facade during the day is good. Almost  _too_  good. Oikawa is frustrated that Kageyama can hold his own that well, save for a few heated looks here and there and flushed faces they both share as a result. He wishes that Kageyama would lose it sometimes and endanger both, but the he barely acknowledges the treacherous, contradictory desire.

There’s only a little sighing here and a bit of frustration there about it, half out of worry, half out of practical reasons to hide their relationship, but Oikawa cannot help arousal he feels from the secrecy as he lies sprawled across Kageyama’s desk, the files they had been sneaking around under the pretense of organizing fallen to the floor when the owner of the desk pushed his lover on top of it with a surprising lack of care. 

Oikawa had thought this would be a tryst between two very different people whose opposing personalities have created the type of intense attraction that wouldn’t last, something both would simply need to get out of their system, but here they are, after nearly six months, with no sign of their passion decreasing. This is no longer something impulsive and simple, even when they're repeating how it all started by doing this in the office in secret, they'll be leaving the building together soon, conspicuously close, to the apartment they’ve been sharing in secret for the last two months. It won't stay a secret for too long.

“One of these days, one of us will remember the condom,” Oikawa says when he regains his breath and watches Kageyama’s face go red as an undeniable indicator of guilt. Oikawa could opt to be angry even though he shares the blame, since he’s the one who has to stand the uncomfortable feeling afterwards, but he is unable to help a smile playing around his lips as he watches his lover's reaction. It’s always so amusing how he never gets embarrassed by anything they do in bed but he's so easy to rile up when he thinks he's being dishonest. And lately Oikawa has discovered he's much more open in the afterglow when he's being embraced, and Oikawa cannot possibly stop trying to draw a reaction so captivatingly naive and honest.

“Should we tell people already?” Oikawa pets his hair as Kageyama nuzzles into his neck deeper.

“Just a little while more,” he answers childishly, unwilling to get up and leave and share _them_  with anyone else.  _Two of us, away from prying eyes, just a little more,_  Oikawa understands. “Alright,” he indulges him as he’s becoming all too prone to, smiling into his hair, feeling warm.

 

 


End file.
